The widespread use of computer processing systems has resulted in many new system designs being created to satisfy user requirements relative to size, cost and ease of use. For example, computer system designs include mainframes, workstations, desktops, towers, notebooks and many more. Business organizations have migrated to centralized processing systems having a distribution of workstations networked together to form a cohesive work environment. However, centralized processing systems have large, expensive and complicated circuitry which may be difficult to repair and expensive to replace. Also, system failures can bring the entire network down resulting in loss of time and worker productivity. As a result, there is a demand for systems that are easy and cost effective to repair and maintain.
Recent developments in computer processing systems have focused on modularization as a way to provide cost effective repair and maintenance. This is a technique where the computer hardware is divided into groups of hardware components which may be placed on small printed circuit cards sometimes referred to as circuit assemblies. Each circuit assembly may perform one or more processing functions. A rack or card cage is used as a means to connect the circuit assemblies into the complete processing system. The card cage has an interconnected backplane so that when the circuit assemblies are installed into it, the required interconnectivity is provided to operate the processing system.
FIG. 1 shows a typical circuit assembly 100 which may form part of a processing system. The circuit assembly comprises a printed circuit board 102, processing components 104,106 and a connector 108. The printed circuit card has within it interconnections which electrically connect the components and the connector together. The connector provides input and output signals and power connections so that when the assembly is installed in a card cage, the circuit assembly is activated and may interact with the other installed circuit assemblies to function as a complete processing system.
Modularization of computer processing systems provides many benefits. The smaller card assemblies are easy to design and manufacture. Repair of these systems is also easier since problems need only be diagnosed to determine which assembly is defective. The problem can then be resolved by simply replacing the defective circuit assembly at a relatively cheap cost. As a result, the level of skill and knowledge required of repair technicians continues to decrease.
Eventually, it will become more cost effective to have the user of the processing system repair the problems when they occur. However, for a number of reasons, this is not currently a practical alternative. To begin with, the circuit assemblies are delicate. Untrained users handling the printed circuit assemblies may physically damage components or produce electrical damage through electrostatic discharge. Inventory is also a problem. Due to cost and space considerations, users may not be able to keep an inventory of spare circuit assemblies. Finally, even if a user could determine a circuit assembly needing replacement, arranging for packaging and shipment back to the factory could result in further damage or shipping problems, thereby extending the time and cost of repair.
To facilitate the use of modular processing systems and thereby allow users to self-repair problems that occur, what is needed is an improved way to package circuit assemblies. The new packaging should be strong but lightweight and be integrated as a part of the circuit assembly. The packaging should allow the circuit assembly to be installed into a card cage to function as part of a processing system. Additionally, when the circuit assembly is removed from the card cage, the packaging should convert to form an enclosed housing for the circuit assembly. This would allow the circuit assembly to be safely stored, shipped, mailed or otherwise transported. Materials used for the packaging should be non-conductive to protect the circuit assembly from electrostatic discharge. A preprinted label should also be incorporated to contain information descriptive of the circuit assemble or mailing and shipping instructions.